A Broken Memory
by Skychild101
Summary: Ever since they were born, Draco and Kara had been the brother and sister they never had. In reality, they were the best friends and nothing will separate them. That is, on a fateful day...Ten years later, the memory of his friend was still stuck in his head. What happens when he goes to Hogwarts and finds her there but the problem is, she doesn't remember.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: So I decided to write a new Harry Potter story which is a very bad idea seeing that I have three uncompleted stories—no four—that needs to be finished…heh…but this one just HAD to come out. So yes: it will follow the movie or books dunno which one BUT trust me; it WILL be different. Sure from time to time there will be some same scenes taking out of the series but that would come occasionally. And I currently lost my outline for this story…I may never find it *sniff*

Prologue:

Laughter filled the blue bright cloudless sky. The sun rays shone down, instantly having the people to think that this was probably one of the worst summers they ever had.

The laughter came from an elegant manor but behind it—the backyard—had two little children playing with each other. They looked as though it will be tough to separate them since they were that close.

Behind them, on the patio, stood four adults; two of them were the parents of the pale-blonde boy and the other two were the parents of the chestnut brown-haired girl.

They smiled when they saw their kids playing.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" the brunette asked, her face soften when she found out that her little girl fell and the blonde boy helped her up automatically having a smile back onto her face.

"Yes it is." a black and white-haired woman agreed. Her name was Narcissa Malfoy and next to her was her husband that had platinum blonde hair. His name was Lucius Malfoy.

"I'm just glad that nothing could be ruined on this day." the man that was next to the brunette replied, entwining his hands with his wife's hands.

"Kids don't go too far!" Narcissa shouted, seeing the two trouble-makers running off.

But it was a bit too late since the kids disappeared from sight the moment they turned the corner.

Suddenly, a boom came alerting the four adults before they quickly rushed to the direction of where they thought the boom had come. However, Narcissa gasped when she nearly ran over her son who seemed to be crying as he had tear-stained face.

"Draco, honey what happened?" Narcissa asked immediately. She gave a little gasp when she saw that his clothes were a bit ripped.

He cried when he spoke. "Kara…gone…"

"G-gone? What do you mean gone?" the brunette spoke with a stern voice.

"Ease up on him." Mrs. Malfoy replied.

"There were these big bullies with black cloaks. I remember daddy mentioning them once…death…eaters?" Draco asked, his face scrunching up as he tried to remember what they were called.

The four adults paled.

He sniffed. "They captured Kara. A crazy witch captured her."

Narcissa tensed up as he knew who he was talking about.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Draco; I want you to stay here with Derek and me. Do not move until everything is safe. Understand?" she asked; he nodded.

"I want Kara." he wailed, as he was being taken away by the two parents.

Christine sprinted off, hoping to reach the insanely witch on time. She gasped when she saw the death eaters. Quickly, she took out her wand and automatically produced the first spell she could think of.

"Stupefy!" she yelled.

The red streak zoomed towards the death eaters, knocking one of them off or rather stunning them. The black-haired person turned around, putting a sinister smile on her pale features.

"Chrissy. How wonderful to see you." she cackled, insanely before getting out her wand.

The battle was a heated one as many spells were flying here and there. Christine had nearly got hit with the killing curse but luckily, she saw it coming. The sudden scream alerted her and saw her little girl that was being held carelessly from the death eaters.

"No!" she quickly ran while accidentally tripping Bella who gave out a shriek of surprise.

Before Christine could reach her daughter, one of the death eaters threw something on the ground that caused smoke to rise.

"No! No!" she screamed.

But the last thing she heard was she heard another voice but didn't know who it belonged too.

And then…

Silence.

Author's Note: So yeah…there's the prologue and can't wait for Hogwarts trip! *giggles insanely* review?


	2. Something wicked is coming this way

Author's Note: Ooo first review and that goes to RoseGranger! Thank you! Here we are! The next chapter of A Broken Memory. Oh yeah; which house do you want Kara to be in?

**RoseGranger: **you're gonna find out!

Chapter 1: Something wicked is coming this way

A voice grunted when it saw the sunlight entering in, causing its room to be bright and the green walls to be gleaming brightly. The person muttered incoherently when it pulled its covers to cover him.

_A sudden boom came, alerting him and it caused him to gasp. In front of him, were a few deathly cloaked figures that sneered at his direction when it held a small girl who was desperately trying to escape. He wanted to do something but he couldn't since he doesn't really know any spells and yet, he doesn't have a wand._

_He did the only thing he could do was to run to his parents. He did that after he told the girl who only whimpered in fear and pleaded him to hurry up._

_But, it was too late by the time the adult came. _

The person shot up, gasping as he did only to suppress a groan as he wrapped his arm above his waist.

Even though it was healed, it still hurts whenever he accidentally pulls it.

"Draco? Rise and shine. You have to go for your school supplies." a soft voice announced, entering in.

The boy, Draco, sat there on his bed staring at his mother blankly.

"What?" he asked, sharply.

She sighed. "Remember the letter, Hogwarts. You got it yesterday."

He tried to not roll his eyes. "Oh _that. _Yeah, whatever. I'll come down in a few minutes."

When he got out of bed, he only sat back down since the healed wound would still hurt him.

"Draco, please take it easy on yourself." Narcissa started to place her hands on her pained son but automatically got her hands shoved off. A hurt expression etched into her face though it was quickly gone.

"Don't." he shoved her hands off. "And I won't take it easy on myself until I know where she is."

"I already told you and even your father. We don't know where she is. The last of what we heard was that Christine had heard another voice but doesn't know who it belonged too. We can only assume that she will be safe since Christine thought the voice was familiar."

* * *

"Ouch!" the voice exclaimed, quickly removing her finger.

She examined the cut that was at the side of her index finger. Blood trickled down, causing her to frown and sighed then stared at the roses. She really loves roses but not their thorns. They were a pain in the butt whenever the girl would come down to the garden to trim it.

Sure, her mother—no her aunt—could do it (as her aunt had kept on insisting that she will do it) but this time, the girl wanted to do it. She wanted to keep her aunt's endless list of chores to a minimum.

Besides, it was summer and she has nothing to do.

And it's not like it was going to rain anytime soon.

Scratch that…

The sound of the rain came, pouring lightly.

"Kara, come in! I don't want you to catch a cold." her aunt yelled.

"Coming!"

She quickly finished the last thorn then went inside the house and closed the door. She still examined the cut on her finger; the blood stopped bleeding but now it was dry blood.

"What happened?" her aunt asked, seeing the frown on her niece's face. "You got a cut didn't you?"

"Maybe…"

She sighed. "Come on."

After she fixed the small cut, her aunt suddenly remembered that she had something to show her.

"Wait." her aunt came, causing Kara to stop in her tracks. She turned around and saw her aunt holding something in her hand. "This came in for you today."

Curiously, she walked towards it and grabbed the envelope. It was a large envelope made of a heavy yellow parchment with an emerald green writing. There was a purple wax seal with a lion, snake, badger and an eagle all wrapped against the letter H.

"What's this?" frowning, she tore the envelope and read.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Kara Ekstom_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1__st__. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

Kara gave a gasp when she recognized the letter.

"No way!" she squealed. "I'm finally going to the greatest school of all time! When do we start shopping?"

Her aunt chuckled at her excitement. "Whenever you like dear."

She grinned. "How about now?"

And that's exactly what they did.

They used a special way to get to Diagon Alley which was by floo powder. A transportation mode to get to places quicker. Kara giggled when she saw Diagon Alley. Witches and wizards from all ages ran down the streets here and there, trying not to be lost in this crowd. Stores were at the side of the paths and there was one particularly store that was the busiest.

It was a broom shop that had many kids staring at the one certain broom.

"Nimbus two thousand." a kid said as Kara passed by to look at the polished shining broom that gleamed from the sunlight.

"It's the fastest broom in the world."

She was lost in this place that she didn't know she had crashed into someone. Literally.

"Argh! Watch where you're going!" a rude voice snarled, getting up.

Kara frowned. "Well I'm terribly sorry but I do not like how you speak."

It scoffed. "Not my fault you can't handle…" the rude person trailed off when it finally saw Kara. He had his mouth agape in a small shape of 'o'.

"What?" Kara snapped, confused by the kid's sudden reaction.

He snapped out of his gaze. "Nothing." came his reply then he stalked off.

_Kara? _he thought, quickly glancing back one last time before he went back to his stuff.

Kara shrugged as she continued to buy the stuff she needed. _Weird kid. Weird but cute._ she giggled.

Finally, the very last item she need was a wand. Her aunt went somewhere to buy something. Kara reached the little rusty store that was messy as it had piles of black boxes all in different sizes at the back.

"Well hello there, dearie." the sudden voice made her to jump and she stared at the elderly old man that white hair with silvery eyes—at least that's what she thinks his eye color are.

"First time going to Hogwarts?" he asked, quickly earning an odd. Kara felt a twinge of fear from him.

"Right. Which one is your wand arm?"

"Right."

He then began the measurements then finished them since he went back to the storage so that he could find the perfect wand.

"The wand chooses the wizards." he replied as he picked out a brown box. "Try this one. Willow, 10 inches, Dragon heartstring."

Kara gave a swish of her wand but it only made a mess. The wand was taken away from Ollivander. Her second wand was made out of ash, 13 1/4 inches, veela hair. That one didn't work as well and it was on the third try was that Kara had finally gotten a wand.

It was hazel, 14 inches, unicorn tail hair.

She paid the wand and went out only to grin when she found out that her aunt had brought her a cute little black kitten who stared at her with its bright cat eyes.

"Aw auntie! She's adorable!" Kara squealed.

"I knew you would like her. Any name suggestions?"

She thought about it until she decided. "Mystic."

"A perfect name."

"Oh! That reminds me!" Kara suddenly said. "I just saw a kid and he kinda looks familiar but I don't know…I don't really seem to remember him."

"Oh? What was his name?" her aunt asked as they began to walk out of Diagon Alley.

"We didn't really introduce ourselves since I kinda crashed into him. He was rude but then suddenly changed his reaction as if he knew me. He had platinum blonde hair with the most amazing eyes I had ever seen."

Her aunt suddenly stopped but then shook her head. Kara noticed this but shrugged it off.

_Weird_. she thought. _Does she know him?_

Though, Kara pushed the thoughts away and decided that it had been a long day.


	3. A Long Time Ago

Author's Note: Soo I'm still deciding on what house to put Kara in. The sorting will be in the next chapter and stuff like that. Thanks to RoseGranger for reviewing! Also thanks to JeseniaLove for following the story and thanks to ErikaLynne for following and favoring the story. Hope I didn't miss anyone!

**RoseGranger: **more trouble for Harry eh? XD he's gonna have a one heck of a year, lol. And the answer to your question is *drumroll* you'll see ;) maybe somewhere third year.

Chapter 2: A Long Time Ago

The sound of soft waves splashed gently against the shore as few seagulls cried, circling around the sea. Kara inhaled the sea air before having a smile on her face. She always loved it here; the sound of the waves soothes her and it makes her to be in some sort of a trance. The beach wasn't really too far away from her home—perhaps a couple blocks away. She was currently standing on a rock.

Kara suddenly grinned. It won't be too soon until she will go to Hogwarts. She can't wait to meet everyone and the classes. So far, she had read Hogwarts, A History—Kara absolutely _loves _that one—and then the potions book. It just sounds so fascinating but the most fascinating subject will have to be Transfiguration. The idea of transfiguring into something else sounds so cool.

"You like this place don't you?" a sudden voice caused her to snap out of her gaze and she would have fallen if the person didn't catch her.

The person grabbed her wrist and yanked towards the person.

She then looked up to see the same figure from Diagon Alley—the platinum blonde. Kara pondered for a minute but then erased the thoughts.

"Yeah. It just soothes me…especially the soft waves." Kara replied, finally being released.

"I suppose. This is the third time you've been here."

Kara's eyes widened a little. "Did you stalk me or something?!"

He chuckled. "No. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out, you know."

Silence.

"Anyways…I have to go." Kara responded before hopping on the rocks to get to the shore. The boy stared after her as she ran then let out a sigh.

_I know that's her but why is she acting as if she doesn't know me?_

"Mom, I'm home." Kara exclaimed, entering in the house.

"Hi honey. Had a nice jog?"

She nodded. "Yeah but then I stopped at the favorite beach of mine."

"Oh that's good. By the way, your dad went to grab some grocery so dinner will be a bit belated."

"Alright. I'm not that hungry…yet."

Kara went upstairs to her room and plopped herself on her comfy bed. The person who caught her was still stuck in her head. It felt as if she knew him…like a long time ago but she just doesn't remember when and where. But the thing is though, it looked like as if he knew her or something…

Sighing, Kara grabbed a book nearby which was Hogwarts, A History and started to read, hoping to erase the thoughts of today's events.

* * *

Draco sighed as the sight of Kara vanished. It was her that much she knew but he wanted desperately to know why she was acting as if she didn't know him. He sighed again, thinking that it was probably time to go home. As Draco went from rock to rock, he suddenly slipped on the second one that was away from the shore and he fell down while also skinning his knee in the process as it had been caught.

He winced when the sharp edges from the slippery rock scraped his knee, causing a little blood to dribble down. Ignoring it, he got up and continued the path that led to his manor.

The minute he entered, his mom was standing there with a bit of worry etched into her face.

"Draco what happened to your knee?" she asked, seeing the small injury.

He fought the urge to roll his eyes. He loved his mum and all but sometimes, she acts as if he was a baby or something.

"Mum it's nothing. I'm fine. But…" he paused. "I found her."

A small gasp escaped her lips.

Author's Note: Yeah…it's a bit short then the other ones but the next chapter is long and it is where the Sorting begins!


	4. Train Rides and the Sorting Year one

Author's Note: Well I finally decided where to place Kara. Thanks to Kaykay25 for favoring me as an author, favoring the story, following me, and following the story. Thanks to RoseGranger for reviewing.

**RoseGranger: **Ah ha! Hmm…I'll see…you just gonna have to wait and see!

Chapter 3: Train Rides and the Sorting

"Kara Ekstom! Get up!" a voice hollered from below.

A moan came as it took the bed sheets to cover her. She didn't really want to get up. Why couldn't her aunt let her sleep all day? What was so important that she had to wake her up before 12?

"You're going to be late for the train!" her aunt screeched.

That was when she jolted awake. "Oh Auntie!" she cried out, instantly zooming out of her bed and raided out her closet as she was done all the things she needed to do in the bathroom.

She took out a black cut-out sweater and comfy grey sweatpants. Everything got packed which she was thankful since she had done it the night before. A loud _thunk _had greeted every step as she thundered down the stairs while heaving her heavy trunk.

Kara, who was an eleven year old girl, hastily pulled her black hair with red highlights into a messy ponytail once she reached the bottom. She hummed excitedly since this was the day she had been excited for.

Hogwarts.

Ever since her letter had came, she didn't stop talking about it. She couldn't wait to get there. All the lessons sound fascinating—she had read the books as soon as she had brought them. Transfiguration was by far the best subject as it looked like it was one of the most complex subject but she was willing to take any challenges. Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts sounded great too.

"Oh by the way; it's only 7:30." her aunt told her. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"What?!" she said, sharply only to see her aunt to smirk. "Why did you have to wake me up that early?" she whined.

The aunt rolled her eyes. "Because, Kara dear, if I didn't you would continue to sleep and it would be harder for me to wake you up!"

Nevertheless, the two began to eat breakfast as the rest of the family members came down and they greeted them.

"I see that my little Sunshine is up and early. For what occasion is this?" her grandpa said, amused.

Kara grumbled. "_She _woke me up at this time and it's for Hogwarts!" she said the last sentence excitedly. "I can't wait!"

**xXxKaraxXx**

The young witch stared at the huge glamorous train. It was scarlet and had some black tints to it while it puffed out smoke. People were chattering while many of the parents were crying as they saw their kids leaving.

"Come on Kara. You're going to miss the train if you keep on staring at it." her aunt nagged.

Kara gave her one last hug before she had to depart.

"Go on then. Get on the train." her aunt urged her. She waved one last time before she finally went inside the great train.

Kara sighed as she went down the hallway to look for an empty compartment. Unluckily for her, she didn't found one yet until—

"Watch where you're going." a nasty voice said as it snarled.

She had accidentally bumped into a person which was why they were on the floor.

"Well gee I'm sorry." she said, rolling her eyes as she got up. Once the two got up, they momentarily paused as they looked into each other's eyes. The second person had grey stormy eyes while Kara had blue eyes.

"First year?" the boy asked.

"No it's my fifth year, you know." she replied, sarcastically. The boy scowled.

"Better watch your mouth. You should know who you're speaking to."

Kara raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Lemme guess. Platinum blonde hair, grey stormy eyes…ah, you must be a Malfoy."

He sneered. "_Draco _Malfoy."

"The mini version of your father." Kara added.

"No need to know who _you _are, Ekstom."

She gasped, dramatically. "Oh no! I've been discovered! Now my secret has been ruined."

He scowled before walking away though an image appeared the moment he got away.

But…what's with the sudden change of her last name? Shaking the thoughts out of his head, he went down the hallway.

"Excuse me, can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." Kara said after she pulled the compartment door to reveal a busy brown-haired girl who was buried herself in her book. The sudden voice caused her to look up and smiled.

"Of course." she gestured at the empty seat that was across from her with her head.

Kara smiled. "Thanks." she took the seat and introduced herself. "I'm Kara."

"Hermione Granger." she smiled.

"Do you love books?" Kara asked, curiously. If she was right, she seemed to be the type of person who loved to read books all day.

"Of course! It's the most amazing thing! The feeling you get when you open a book and bury yourself in its…words. It feels like you're in the book itself, if you know what I mean." she said. "You like to read books too?"

Kara nodded. "Yes especially the fairytale kinds but I also like Hogwarts, A history."

"Me too." she grinned. "Hogwarts, A history. That's the book I'm reading now. I'm almost finished. Anyway, which house do you think you would be in? Gryffindor sounds by far the best one. I heard Dumbledore himself was in it too. I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad."

"I'm not really sure yet. Guess we would know when we arrive."

"Guess so." Hermione smiled.

The rest of the train ride was quiet since they both had taken a book to read. Hermione finished the book she was currently reading and took out another book. Kara studied the girl more since a little while ago she had said that she had memorized all the books by heart including the spells. Kara was kind of surprised when she had said that.

Kara wasn't the girl who could remember the books by her heart…even if her life was depending on it…

By the time they came to the destination, it was dark and the loud voice was heard, saying "Firs' years! This way!"

The two girls scurried towards the half-giant and seated themselves to a boat with two other people that were boys. One was a red-head and the other one had black, messy hair.

Kara gasped at the black-haired boy since she had instantly recognized him.

Harry Potter.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" the black-haired boy asked since he found the girl staring at him as if he was suddenly fascinating.

"Uh no…" she quickly replied.

"Kara, look!" Hermione exclaimed. Kara dropped her mouth as the massive castle came into the view. It was up on the cliff and she wondered how it wasn't going to fall into the murky lake. There were many glittering lights; each from different directions so to light up the castle to make it feel welcoming. The turrets and the towers loomed over, making it to be slightly abandoned but at the same time it wasn't.

It was a beautiful sight to hold.

After the boat ride, they followed the giant up some stairs until they met with stern looking witch who was wearing dark green robes and a pointed witch hat. She looked like the type of person to not be crossed at.

"Here they ar'." the giant said.

"Thank you Hagrid. I will take it from here." the giant left and then the stern looking witch spoke. "Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup."

A sudden croak which caused Kara to be puzzled.

"Trevor!" a boy cried out as he went to his frog and picked him up. He looked up at the unamused witch and he mumbled an apology. Kara slightly chuckled.

"The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." she then left.

Kara took a glance and raised an eyebrow only to see that the boy in which she had bumped into smirked.

_What's he up?_ she thought.

"So it's true then." he spoke up, making everyone to turn to face him. "What they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

Whispers erupted the place and each of them questioned about Harry.

"What's it to you?" Kara asked annoyed.

He stared at her intently.

"What?" she asked, seeing the intense stare.

"Nothing. This is Crabbe and Goyle." he motioned to the two big boys who looked like they were his body guards. "And I'm Malfoy…Draco Malfoy."

A sudden snicker came.

"Think my name is funny do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand me down robe. You must be a Weasley."

The red head glared at him.

"You will soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. Don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." he extended his pale hand and waited for the boy to shake it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sorts are for myself, thanks." Harry said, coolly.

_Atta boy._ Kara thought, smugly.

Before Draco could say anything, the professor came back and smacked him on the shoulder with a paper. He then went back after glaring at him.

"We're ready for you." she said.

The two grand doors burst open which revealed a very huge hall where there are four long tables with sea of kids. There are hundreds and hundreds of floating lit candles that floated above. In front of the hall, stood the High Table which was for the staff. Kara stared in awe at the ceiling since it mimicked the exact weather from outside.

She had read that this ceiling was bewitched to make it look like the sky.

"It's not real, the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History." she said as if she had read Kara's thoughts.

"Alright, will you wait along here please? Now before we being, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."

An old-age man with silvery robes and long silver beard rose from the High Table. He had glasses with blue eyes that would always seem to hold a twinkle in them.

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch (he motioned to another old man with a cat) has asked me to remind you that the third floor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you."

After he sat down, the strict looking witch spoke.

"When I call your name, you will come forth. I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Susan Bones." a nearly plump red-haired girl walked up the stairs and the hat was placed on the top of her head.

The hat was muttering until it boomed.

"Hufflepuff!" the cheers from the table, Hufflepuff, erupted. And the Sorting had begun.

Kara paled when she was called. She cautiously walked up and sat on the stool.

_Ah hello there! Anxious to see what house you're going to be in?_

Yes.

_Hmm but the question is…what house will it be? You certainly are cunning when you want to be…but there's also a sense of bravery within you. You would protect others…better be…_

"Gryffindor!" the hat yelled.

The table cheered as Kara gave her friend a reassuring smile.

"Hermione Granger!"

"Gryffindor!" the hat boomed as loud cheers came from the Gryffindor table.

With a smile, she waved at Kara and went to the table.

"Draco Malfoy."

The pale boy strutted up proudly but before the hat was placed on his head, it screamed:

"Slytherin!"

Ron came and he nervously went up on the stool. The hat boomed as he said:

"Gryffindor!"

Ron relaxed and scurried off to the Lion's table.

As soon the professor said Harry's name, whispers came and everything went deathly quiet.

It took a while before the hat shouted.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat roared while an immense cheering exploded throughout the hall. It was loud enough to make a person to go deaf.

After the sorting was over, Dumbledore rose again.

"Let the feast…begin!"

With a wave of his hands, food had magically appeared on all of the tables as the new students went with awe. Kara jovially helped herself to the many foods that was being displayed in front of her. As she began to eat her bacon, she suddenly froze as she felt something or some_one _watching her.

Kara stared at the pale boy who was watching her.

_What's up with this guy? _she thought as the two began to have some kind of a staring contest. Finally, the boy pulled away after he was nudged by his friend.

_Weird._

A short yelped caught Kara's attention and she saw Ron staring at a translucent…ghost.

"Hello! How are you? Welcome to Gryffindor." the ghost greeted.

Just like him, many other ghosts started to come, sailing along and gliding. Kara snapped her head to the direction of where the voice was coming from.

"Hey, I know you! You're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I prefer Sir Nicholas if you don't mind." he said, stiffly.

"Nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless?" Hermione asked as if she didn't believe it.

Angrily, Nick replied. "Like this!" he grabbed his head and pulled it to the side. His head was just hanging on just by a thread. Hermione made a disturbing face expression while Ron looked horrified.

"Ew." Hermione replied as if she was about to gag.

Kara smirked. "You asked for it."

After the feast was done, the Gryffindor first years followed the prefect Percy to their dorms.

"Password?" the women on the portrait replied.

"Caput Draconis." the door opened, revealing a gape in the wall. "Follow me, everyone."

"Oh wow!" Kara exclaimed as she saw the Common Room. It looked very cozy with red carpets and few paintings. There were armchairs, tables and a couch that was in front of the fireplace.

"Gather 'round here. Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room. Boys' dormitories are upstairs and down to your left. Girls, the same on your right. You'll find that your belongings have already been brought up."

"Wow…everything looks so cozy!" Kara exclaimed, jumping on the bed while Hermione grinned.

"I know right? I could get use to this." she replied.

Kara laughed. "Me too."


	5. Classes and Bats

Author's Note: Soo after watching Half Blood Prince, I suddenly found myself wanting to continue this nonstop…yeah…I guess things are in order! *claps* Thanks to RoseGranger (my faithful reviewer :')) for reviewing. Oh yeah: I'm changing Kara's hair to chestnut colored. So remember when I described her as a black-haired with red highlights? Well ignore that. She's a chestnut-haired. Thans to The Deadly Bookworm for following the story.

**RoseGranger: **I know! Me too! But it's already too late for me since I'm eighteen! *sob* oh well I can always go back and torture first years… ;) Guess you could say I'm a right down troublemaker in real life…I had teachers hunting down a person (me) since they had heard about a water fight on the day before the exams. But they didn't know that I had created it and they wanted to stop it because they didn't want the kids to be sick before the exams…they didn't got sick though…and they never found out…even if they did, it will be too late since I had already graduated…oops! Sorry for the rant!

Chapter 4: Classes and Bats

Kara moaned as she felt someone shaking her.

"Leave me alone." she moaned.

"Get up! You're going to be late. We have a class to attend to." Hermione hissed.

"Oh great." she muttered. Lazily, Kara got up and went to do her daily routine.

After she was done, the two girls went to the Great Hall to eat for Breakfast and then went to their first class.

**xXxKaraxXx**

Kara looked around to see Harry and Ron but she didn't found them. So, where were they? A sudden heavy pant and a barge in came into the room.

"Whew." Ron panted. "Amazing. Can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if were late?"

Kara smirked as she eyed the cat who sat on the desk so stiffly...

The cat then jumped off the desk and it turned into McGonagall; Ron's mouth dropped with amazed.

"That was bloody brilliant." Ron said after seeing the transformation.

"Thank you for that assessment, Mr. Weasley. Maybe if I were to transfigure Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocket-watch, maybe one of you would be on time."

"We got lost." Harry said.

"Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats."

Kara shook her head while the two boys sat behind them. She smirked when they got their stuff out.

"Shut up Kara." Ron muttered. "So what were we supposed to do?"

"Just follow the stuff on the board." she muttered before getting back to her work which was to read chapter one and take notes as well as the notes on the board. They were supposed to take the notes on the board before reading and taking notes from the book.

A sudden thump jerked Kara from her book and stared at Harry dumb-foundly who apparently suddenly fell out of his seat.

"Got a problem do you?" he replied, angrily as he picked himself up and glared at a certain red-head. The other people who saw this snickered.

Kara sighed, rolling her eyes.

**xXxKaraxXx**

"It's so hot in here!" Kara moaned. They were in potion class and boy was it stuffy. It may be due to the fact from the steaming cauldrons and the windows were closed, not letting any fresh chilly air to escape into the dungeon…class…

Suddenly, the door slammed opened to instantly reveal a greasy-haired Professor who looked like he wanted to kill someone. He was wearing all black robes and he had a bit of a pale skin with black cold eyes. The intimidating Professor reached at the spot where he faced the quiet class.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class." he drawled as if he was challenging them to do so. If they did, the consequences will be "severe". "As such, I don't expect many of you to enjoy the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few." he eyed the pale boy. "Who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death." he then stopped since he spotted someone that was apparently too good to not listen in class.

Unfortunately, the Professor misunderstood as Harry only took notes of what he was saying.

"Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay…attention." he replied the last sentence sharply as he extended each word, carefully.

Seeing this, Hermione nudged Harry into his ribs and he looked up from the sudden nudge.

"Mr. Potter. Our new celebrity." he said with false enthusiasm. "Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" instantly, as if it was depending on her life, Hermonie's hand shot up while Harry shrugged.

Kara raised an eyebrow, wondering why he was being so mean to Harry.

"You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione desperately shot her hand up once again only to be ignored. Kara shook her head at the poor girl.

"I don't know, sir." Harry mumbled.

"And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfbane?"

"I don't know, sir."

"Pity." the dark-haired professor replied but his voice held with mock-pity. "Clearly, fame isn't everything, is it, Mr. Potter?"

Harry glared at the horrible Professor while his eyes told him 'did you really think that I wanted this?' But, Snape showed no remorse and he continued on with the class though Malfoy smirked at Snape's question to him.

**xXxKaraxXx**

"He hates me!" Harry responded, exasperated. "What did I ever do to him?"

"You existed?" Ron said with a mouthful.

"Ouch." Kara said.

Hermione rolled her eyes then glared at the red-head for being so insensitive. "Don't listen to him, Harry. I mean it's not your fault."

"Eye of rabbit, harp string hum. Turn this water, into rum." Seamus looked into his cup and shakes his head as nothing appeared in it. This caused the fellow Golden Quartet to turn at his direction.

Harry raised an eyebrow as he heard Seamus repeating the spell.

"What's Seamus trying to do to that glass of water?" Harry asked, curiously.

"Turn it into rum. Actually managed a weak tea yesterday, before…" Ron trailed off as a sudden loud boom caused Hermione and Kara to jump with startle.

The Lion's table (and a few others) roared with laughter as they saw the explosion on Seamus's smoky face. The laughter died down since screeches came, alerting the people. Up above, thousands of owls came flying to its owner as they each dropped something to them.

Kara (who was holding a letter from her aunt) felt sympathy at Harry (who didn't receive anything) but then he picked up Ron's newspaper after he asked. A few seats down, a nearly chubby little boy—Neville—started to unwrap something which caused Seamus to exclaim.

"Hey, look! Neville's got a Remembrall!"

"I've read about those." Hermione instantly responded. "When the smoke turns red, it means you've forgotten something." as she said that, the glass orb turned red. Neville scrunched his face as if he was trying to remember what he had forgotten. Unfortunately, he couldn't remember what it was since he replied back.

"The only problem is, I can't remember what I've forgotten."

"Hey, Ron. Somebody broke into Gringotts." this earned Kara and Hermione's attention. "Listen: _Believed to be the work of dark witches or wizards unknown, Gringotts goblins, while acknowledging the breach, insist that nothing was taken. The vault in question, number 713, had in fact been emptied earlier that same day._" he paused. "That's odd. That's the vault Hagrid and I went to."

"So…what you're saying is that Hagrid might've had something to do with this? Like as if he had taken something out of that vault?" Kara quizzed.

Harry nodded. "I remember seeing him taking something out…"

"Well whatever it is, this needs to be put down for now. We got flying lessons." Hermione told them.

"Flying lessons…that should be interesting_." _Kara remarked.

**xXxKaraxXx**

The Golden Quartet arrived and the bright sunlight shone down, nearly blinding Kara temporarily. Ron groaned the moment they reached the spot.

"Not with Slytherins." he said with distaste. The chestnut-haired girl suddenly felt that someone was staring at her and she was right since she looked diagonally. It was Malfoy who stared at her with such an intense stare one might think that he was a statue or something.

She rolled her eyes and a nearly sharp voice announced.

"Good afternoon, class." the voice replied. Kara turned to see the professor who had short with hawk-like eyes that darted around the place. She was wearing robes, of course.

"Good afternoon, Madame Hooch." the class replied in unison.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson." she paused before she sharply replied. "Well? What are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom and say 'up'!"

There were a shout of chorus; each person saying up but some of the brooms fidgeted, rolled aimlessly on the ground, did not move from their spot or…got smacked in the face.

"Up!" Harry commanded. The broom instantly shot into his hand. "Woah." he replied with amazement as he steadied himself. Hermione stared at him before trying to have her broom up but it didn't work since it lolled to the side, pathetically.

"Up!" a voice shouted. Draco smirked when his broom also shot up into his hand earning a glare from Harry.

"With feeling!" Hooch exclaimed over the noise.

"Up. Up. Up!" Hermione growled, impatiently.

"Up!" Ron instructed. The broom did shot up just not into his hand. Instead, he got smacked right into the face. "OW!" he shouted, holding his nose as he earned snickers from Harry and Kara. "Shut up you two."

Kara finally had her broom into her hand on the third try. Pretty soon, the rest of the class also had their brooms into their hands which allowed Hooch to continue to speak.

"Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. And grip it tight; you don't want to be sliding off the end." the class did so. "When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, and then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle…3…2…1…" she blew her whistle.

However, Neville accidentally kicked the ground hard which made him to instantly to lift off the ground. Commotion came as Neville rose higher and higher and eventually the class disappeared. The sound from Hooch vanished. He screamed with fear as he was shooting all over the place and Hooch screeched at Neville to stop but he couldn't.

He was too scared.

"Mr. Longbottom!"

"Help!" Neville screamed.

He then zoomed back towards the class and the Professor took out her wand in an attempt to stop him.

"Help me!"

"Mr. Longbottom!" it was too late. The class scattered and the Professor dived out of the way. Neville went through the scatter and up a tower.

"Ahhh! Whoa!" Neville continued to scream with fright as he past a statue with a sharp spear. His cloak got caught at the top of the spear and he got flipped off the broom and was hung there. "Help!" he quivered with fear as he suddenly heard ripping noises.

The scared boy looked up and saw that his robe started to be torn. Finally, the rip was completely torn off and he fell down though he also got caught on a torch but then he slipped out of his robe and fell to the ground. A sickening crunch filled the air, making Kara to wince.

"Everyone out of the way!" Hooch came running to the poor boy. Once she got there, she held him. "Come on, get up."

"Is he alright?" a random girl asked.

"Owowowowowo." the injured boy whimpered.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh dear. It's a broken wrist." she shook her head with disapproval. "Good boy, come on now, up you get." she carefully took hold of Neville.

Meanwhile, Draco reached down and grabbed the boy's Remembrall which had fallen. Hooch began to lead Neville away with her.

"Everyone's to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say, Quidditch." the stern Professor replied, firmly. She then got out of sight.

A rude laugh interrupted as soon as Hooch exited. "Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat arse." he laughed.

Kara's blood began to boil with angry.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Kara bellowed, earning attention. He sneered.

"Give it here, Malfoy." Harry said next. The blonde one turned to his direction.

"No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." he hopped on his broom and soared around the group then through. "How 'bout up on the roof?"

He flew off and hovered high in the sky. He then turned around to see that Harry didn't follow him, earning a satisfaction smirk.

"What's the matter, Potter? Bit beyond your reach?" he called.

Annoyed, Harry grabbed his broom and runs to get on it but Hermione stopped him.

"Harry, no way! You heard what Madame Hooch said! Besides, you don't even know how to fly!" he ignored her since he took off. "What an idiot."

Kara agreed. "It's his own funeral." she added.

Harry steadily flew into the air and left a bit of a distance between Malfoy and him.

"Give it here, Malfoy or I'll knock off your broom!"

"Oh is that so?" he mocked with fear. Harry made a dash for him but Draco twirled around his broom by doing a 360 so now Harry was behind him. "Have it your way, then!" he threw the troubled object into the air.

Eyes wide, the Boy who Lived zoomed after the ball while nearly knocking down Draco who caught himself. He sped even faster towards the tower and when he was about to hit a window, from which there was a person—McGonagall to be exact—he caught it but was unaware that McGonagall saw him.

Harry then head back to the group and the students cheered as they ran to him.

"Great job, Harry!" Kara squealed.

"Oh, that was wicked awesome Harry!" a boy shouted.

"Harry Potter!" the cheers died down and all of them turned around to see Professor McGonagall. A sudden lump filled Kara's throat as she feared for him. What will happen? She hoped that he wouldn't get expelled.

She turned around to see a smirking Draco. "I hope karma gets back at you, Malfoy." with a quick swish, Malfoy suddenly found himself clutching his jaw.

"Ow! Merlin, Ekstom!" Draco replied, groaning as he massaged his jaw.

"That's what you get, you impudent prat!" Kara hissed.

**xXxKaraxXx**

"What?" Kara exclaimed. "No way! That's amazing Harry!"

"Thanks, Kara." he smiled. The news was that Harry was a seeker.

"You must be the youngest Quidditch player in—"

"A century, according to Professor McGonagall." Harry replied as he finished Ron's sentence.

"Well done, Harry! Wood just told us!" two very similar look alike twins emerged from behind Harry.

"Fred and George are on the team, too. Beaters." Ron answered.

"Our job is to make sure that you don't get bloodied up too bad. Can't make any promises, of course. Rough game, Quidditch." George replied.

"Brutal. But no one died in years. Someone will vanish occasionally…"

"Oh that's real smooth, you guys. Way to cheer Harry up." Kara replied with amusement. The two grinned before they took off.

"But they'll turn up in a month or two!" George called out before he disappeared completely.

Kara laughed while Ron rolled his eyes.

"Oh, go on, Harry!" Ron encouraged after seeing the worried look on his best friend's face. Quidditch is great. Best game there is!"

"Yeah especially if they turn up in a month or two!" Kara replied, repeating George's words.

Ron glared. "Oh quit it!" he turned to Harry who looked even more worried. "And you'll be great too!"

"But I've never even played Quidditch. What if I make a fool of myself?"

"You won't make a fool of yourself. It's in your blood." Hermione's voice suddenly came out of nowhere, startling the red head. "Come."

The three followed Hermione where they arrived at a room that contained a lot of trophies—each of them having the Quidditch players name. Hermione then pointed to one of the trophy and that wrote Harry's father.

He was a seeker, earning astonished looks on the three faces.

"Whoa, Harry! You never told me your father is a Seeker too!" Ron replied, flabbergasted.

"I…I didn't know." Harry responded, gazing fondly at the shining badge that stood proudly.


	6. Trouble starts

Author's Note: Well today kinda turned out to be useless…I was supposed to take a shift for a person for today, turns out that someone already else had taken the shift instead of me since the person who asked me if I could take the shift for the person thought I had said no when in truth, I had said yes…soo yeah…anyways, I'm still deciding when Kara's birthday will be…*sigh*

Chapter 5: Trouble starts

_Hey sweetie_

_Oh I'm so happy for you that you had got into Gryffindor. I hope everything is alright over there. I'm sure the Potions Master has a reason to act like that to Harry…maybe if you give him a chance, I'm sure everything will work out just fine. Remember; don't judge a book by its cover._

_I'm sorry I can't write any longer. I have a huge meeting that starts in about half an hour. I promise you that I'll still write to you as soon as I can._

_Love,_

_Your aunt_

Kara sighed the next morning. She was currently in the Great Hall (this time, she actually got up early) and stared at the letter. It wasn't until she eyed a certain platinum blonde hair that seemed to be snoozing away since his head was rested on his palm.

A sudden yell caused Kara to look up from her letter only to find that Draco had been woken up from his slumber by his friend. Apparently, he poured some type of cold liquid at the back of his shirt. The girl smirked at the sight before she replied to her aunt.

Kara cringed when the tip of her quill suddenly went out of order as it drew a messy line across the paper. She looked up to see a disheveled Hermione and started to question.

"…I…what happened to you?" Kara stuttered.

"Ronald's being a prat!" Kara suddenly realized that the reason why she made a mistake on her letter was because Hermione practically slammed the book down on the table.

"I hate him with every living fiber! Couldn't he realize just how _insensitive _he is?" Hermione rambled. "Why I oughta skin him alive!" she opened the book so violently that she accidentally smacked Neville at the side of his face.

"Ow! I didn't do anything!" Neville yelped from the sudden smack.

"Oh I'm sorry, Neville. I didn't see you there, honest." Hermione squeaked.

"Say, Neville…how's your wrist? Getting any better?" Kara asked.

A smile was placed on his face. "Yeah…it's healing. Thanks." the chestnut-haired girl nodded.

"So where are the boys?" Kara questioned.

"I don't know and I could care less!" Hermione snapped before going back to read her heavy book.

Kara sighed until she eyed at the entrance of the Great Hall where she found two certain boys. She placed a smile and waved her hands at the two boys that soon sat beside Kara.

"What happened to you Ron?" Kara asked, suddenly seeing Ron holding his broken nose.

He glared at Hermione who glared back.

"Why don't you ask a certain brown-haired bookworm? I bet she knows why." Ron glared.

Kara eyed Hermione who still didn't take her eyes off from Ron. "I'll admit: I punched him in the face for being so insensitive."

Kara sighed. "Here I know a spell to fix your nose. I've read it in a book."

"Really now? Does it hurt?"

"Um…just remove your hand from your nose."

He did so. Kara muttered the spell. "Episkey."

A sudden unwelcoming crack filled the air, causing Harry to cringe.

"Ow! Bloody hell!"

Then came the classes. Hermione sat far away from the red head…well, technically it wasn't really far away since she practically sat two seats behind him; Kara also sat beside her. They currently have Charms and they were practicing the wrist movement so that next week they could perform the charm which was Wingardium Leviosa—a charm that gets the object to levitate. Personally, Kara was getting rather bored since she already mastered it.

It's really not that hard. Hermione, of course, mastered it quicker than Kara.

The classes were over and on her way to the Common Room, Kara just so happened to bump into a person yet again…she herself is starting to think that she's the biggest klutz in the school.

"Look who I bumped into." Kara looked up and saw the eyes of a Malfoy.

Kara sighed. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

He held up his hands to defend himself. "Hey, I'm not the one who keeps bumping into me. You do know that you have eyes for a reason right?"

She scowled. "Well _anyways_, I gotta go. Homework, you know. I'm sure you know what that is, don't you?"

With a shove from her shoulder to his, Kara made her way to the Common Room without any interruptions. Draco sighed. This wasn't going to be easy as he hoped it would be.

Kara gave a loud sigh when she plopped herself in an armchair. It just so happened that the armchair she currently sat on was across from Hermione who seemed to be muttering something under her breath which caused the young witch to worry for her sanity.

"Hermione, you alright?" Kara asked, cautiously.

"What?" she snapped then blinked. "Oh sorry Kara…"

She chuckled. "No problem." Kara then took out her homework and began to do it.

"Knight to E5." a voice came, interrupting the two girls. They turned around and saw Harry groaning as he realized that another one of his pieces got smashed.

"Playing chest are we?" Kara asked, smoothly joining them.

"Yup. Poor Harry is terrible at it." Ron replied.

Harry glared. "Thanks for the moral boost, Ron." he responded, sarcastically.

The girl chuckled.

"Oh and by the way, checkmate." Kara added, receiving a miserable groan from Harry.

"Traitor! I thought you were on my side!"

She smirked. "I am on no one side but my own."

"Technically, you are on someone's side. You already know that Ronald was going to win so you said checkmate, instantly making you to be on his side." Hermione said, a bit more detailed.

"Who invited you here anyway?" Ron asked, glaring at the bushy-haired girl who glared back.

Kara grabbed a nearby book and smacked at Ron's shoulder. "Don't be rude."

Ron groaned, massaging his sore shoulder while Harry sniggered.

"Shut up Harry." the redhead mumbled.

**xXxKaraxXx**

"I still say that it's spooky how she knows a lot about you, Harry." Ron said as Harry, Hermione and Kara climbed the stairs.

"Who doesn't?" Kara agreed at Harry's statement.

Kara frowned when she thought she had _felt _the staircase shudder. Maybe her mind was playing tricks on her. With a jerk, the staircase suddenly began to _move_ by its own accord which also caused the Golden Quartet to lose their balance and they grabbed the railings.

"What's happening?" Harry asked.

Hermione was quick to reply.

"The staircases change, remember?" the staircase stopped at a new place.

"Let's go this way." Harry told them.

"Before the staircase moves again." Ron stated, quickly getting out of the staircase for fear that it might move.

They then saw a door and entered in only to find themselves into a spooky barely lit room. Kara shivered at the sudden feel she got from this room. She got a sudden inkling that they weren't supposed to be here. Apparently, Harry had read her thoughts.

"Does anyone feel like…we shouldn't be here?"

"We're not supposed to be here. This is the third floor. It's forbidden." she nagged.

Well one thing's for sure. If they got caught, they would be done for. Too bad luck wasn't on their side since all of a sudden, a flame got lit up on a tall stone support. At the same time, a shadow of cat came in running and meowed. The group jumped at the sudden noise, earning a gasp from Kara.

"It's Filch's cat!" Hermione shouted.

"Run!" Harry demanded, pushing the three.

The four broke into a quick sprint, trying to avoid the cat but little did they realized that the cat stood still not chasing after them. Kara noticed that as they ran, the unlit torches suddenly came to life everytime they took a new step. They then got to the end of the corridor to a door. Harry quickly grabbed the handle but he discovered that it was locked after rattling it a few times.

"It's locked!" Harry replied, frustrated as he carelessly dropped the handle.

"That's it. We're done for!" Ron moaned.

Kara had to agree. "Well it was fun while it lasted."

Annoyed, Hermione pushed through. "Oh move over! Alohomora." a clicking sound came and the brilliant witch pulled the handle open. "Get in."

"Alohomora?" Ron asked, the minute they had entered and closed the door.

"Standard book of spells, Chapter 7." she hissed.

At the spot of where the cat stood, out came Filch who held a lantern.

"Anyone here, my sweet?" he took a quick look. "Come on." and then he exited.

Ron breathed out a sigh of relief. "Probably think this door's locked."

"It was locked." Hermione replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world…well it was actually.

Kara moved her head to the side a bit since it got stiff but a sudden breeze came, brushing against her shoulder. Wondering where it came from, Kara turned around and gaped as she found herself in the same state as Harry who was already staring with a dumb-founded look on his face.

"And for a good reason." Harry finally replied.

There, in front of them, stood a massively huge three-headed dog that appeared to be sleeping in front of them. As if the dog sensed that someone was in here, it began to wake up. It growled before yawning then blinked as it registered that there were intruders and they were certainly not welcomed which was why they began to growl, showing their sharp teeth.

The Golden Quartet screamed with fear and ran out of the door. They turned quickly enough to shut the door, battling against the strong dog that tried to snap at their heads but wasn't successful. Finally, on the fourth try, the door was shut and they continued to run.

The four kept on running, not wanting to stop for fear the door might break but then they finally stopped when they reached the Gryffindor room.

"What do they think they're doing? Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school." Ron panicked.

"Shh; you might wake up the others." Kara replied, quietly.

"You don't use your eyes, do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?" Hermione said next, impatiently.

"I wasn't looking at its feet! I was a bit preoccupied with its heads. Or maybe you didn't notice, there were three!" Ron hollered.

"Or maybe you don't realize that Hermione is trying to get somewhere." Kara growled.

"It was standing on a trap door which means it wasn't there by accident. It's guarding something." Hermione replied to confirm Kara's words.

That got Harry's attention. "Guarding something?"

"That's right." she nodded. "Now, if you two don't mind, I'm going to bed before either of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed…or worse, expelled!"

She turned around, heatedly then slammed the door once she entered her dorm. Kara sighed, shaking her head at the reaction from her friend.

"She needs to sort out her priorities!"

Harry nodded before saying goodnight to Kara who said the same to Ron and Harry.

Kara entered the door and found Hermione mumbling rather furiously as she had mistakenly placed her Pjs bottom on her head instead of the bottom part of her body.

Kara chuckled. "You got it wrong." she then went to help her. After a quick thanks, Hermione was about to go to sleep until Kara stopped her. "By the way, you need to calm down."

With a glare, Hermione threw the covers to cover her.

"Good night to you to, Hermione." Kara smiled at her antics.

Author's Note: "First day" at school and they are already starting to cause some sort of trouble! And so they finally met up with Fluffy…I mean…Fluffy? What was Hagrid thinking? Anyways, I quickly need your guys' opinion to answer the question:

Is Kara a Mary-Sue?

If yes, please explain why so I can fix her up and if no, I love you! I took a Mary-Sue test and answered the question. The score I got was 16% soo I still want your opinion.


	7. A Halloween Treat

Author's Note: Soo I'm nearly done making a Harry Potter for all of the movies in one…I just need to find the right music urgh…anyways…I found my outline for this story! *confettis, streamers, balloons* it was in a binder between the many papers from the binder…um yeah.

**RoseGranger: **Guess you could say I was inspired by Fred and George :D

Chapter 6: A Halloween Treat

After the accident with the three-headed dogs, the boys—mainly Ron—hated Hermione with his gut. He found her annoying and a know-it-all. Harry felt himself being stuck in the situation as he didn't want to take sides for fear that he would hurt his friends' feelings.

Kara showed him sympathy but then a bit later, Harry was whisked away by Wood so that he and Harry could practice Quidditch. Kara told him good luck.

Now, because Harry was gone, Kara was stuck between Ron and Hermione.

"Can't you just forgive each other? Accidents happen you know." Kara tried again on a sunny afternoon.

"No." the two people answered, stubbornly. Kara sighed.

"Anyways, I'm gonna go to the Dormitory to get my books for Charms. I hope there wouldn't be a world war." Kara told them before walking away.

Kara sighed when she walked down the hallway. She really did like her friends but she hates when Ron and Hermione always have to have some kind of a problem. I mean, why can't they not get along? Sure, Hermione is a bit annoying (Kara cringed when she admitted it) but she's really a great person.

"Ooo lookie here. We got ourselves a lost lamb." a shrill voice exclaimed.

Kara groaned when she got spotted by none other than Pansy Parkinson. The girl had a pug-face with short black hair and was sometimes known as the Slytherin Princess.

Might as well call her the royal pain in the arse.

"What do you want Pansy?" Kara asked, coldly.

She sneered. "I want to know why did Hogwarts even accept mudbloods and half-bloods? I mean, they're useless really."

Kara snorted. "Great. I can say the same for you. Purebloods are also really useless and impudent and they cannot seem to understand the concept of 'everyone is the same.'"

"Impudent?!" she shrieked. "How dare you!"

She rolled her eyes. "Now if you don't mind, I would like to through." the Lioness said firmly.

Pansy smirked. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

Growling, Kara harshly shoved Pansy who in return had almost fell to the ground.

"Stupid bitch." Kara muttered.

Unfortunately, Pansy had heard it. "Me? I will teach you a lesson, mudblood!"

She whipped out her wand but of course, Kara had a remark.

"I wouldn't try any spells if I were you. Your brain is in a size of a pea so I doubt you would know any actual spells that would work." she laughed then quickly walked away.

After gathering her books, Kara went to Charms.

The teacher was very short as he had to stand on some books to be able to teach the class. It wore wizard robes and had white beard, making Kara to wonder if Professor Flitwick was a twin of Dumbledore.

"One of a wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation; the ability to make objects fly. Uh, do you all have your feathers?"

Hermione raised hers.

"Good. Now, uh, don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing, hmm? The swish and flick. Everyone." everyone else had gotten their wands and repeated after Flitwick. "The swish and flick. Good. And enunciate. Wingardium Levisoa. Off you go then."

The class was filled with people chanting the words but none of them seemed to be having any luck with it. Kara eyed Ron and Hermione who seemed to have another go. She was partnered with a girl from Gryffindor.

"Wingardrium Levisoar!" Ron said as he whacked his wand numerous of times.

"Stop, stop, stop. You're going to take someone's eye out. Besides, you're saying it wrong. It's Levi_o_sa, not leviosar."

Sneering, Ron replied annoyed. "You do it then if you're so clever. Go on, go on."

Hermione rolled her eyes and swished her wand with the right movement.

"Wingardium Levisoa!" she replied, crisply. The feather was lifted up which earned Hermione to smirk while Ron put his head on his books dejectedly with a frown on his face.

Flitwick gave out a happy laugh. "Oh, well done! See here, everyone! Ms. Granger's don it! Oh splendid!"

Hermione had a smug on her face.

Determined, Seamus began to swish his wand at the feather. He wanted to prove that he could do it as well. If Hermione can do it, why not him?

Apparently, Harry had a sudden fearful look on his face since the last time he tried something, it exploded.

"Wingardium Leviosa. Wingardium Leviosa." Seamus repeated.

"Well done, dear." Flitwick congratulated her once more.

_BOOM!_

The sudden explosion nearly threw Flitwick's balance off.

"Whoaaa! Ooh." he looked to see Seamus's feather all burnt while his face was covered with ashes from the explosion. Harry looked absolutely terrified of this.

"I think we're going to need another feather over here, Professor." Harry replied, timidly as they watched the poor feather flying down, hopelessly.

The class was done and Neville, Harry, Ron and Seamus were out on the courtyard walking while the other students were bustling here and there. Kara was deep in thought until Ron's voice made her to pull back to reality.

"It's Leviosa, not Leviosar. Honestly, she's a nightmare. No wonder she hasn't got any friends!"

A sudden shove made Harry to go off side-track and there, it showed a sniffling Hermione who was walking at a fast-pace. Kara watched the scene while she felt her blood boiling with anger.

"I think she heard you." Harry said.

"Really?!" Kara shouted, startling the two. "Ron; I know you two hate each other but to talk behind someone's back is just going overboard! Unless you apologize to Hermione, I'm not going to talk to you even if my life is depending on it you prat!" Kara hit Ron hard then stomped off to find Hermione but then she paused.

"In case you didn't notice, she _does _have friends!"

Kara finally found Hermione who happened to be in the girl's lavatory. The girl walked into the bathroom further in as the sniffling got stronger by the second.

"Hermione?" Kara asked, quietly. "It's me."

"Please…" she replied shakily. "Go away. I want to be alone."

"Hermione please. Please don't listen to Ron. He's being a prat."

"But he's right!" Hermione cried out. "I don't have any friends and I am a _nightmare_. I thought that by reading all the books would be a good idea so that I could help people out. But I was wrong."

"No; you're not wrong. Ron had a misunderstanding…I'm sure of it." Kara reasoned. "Please let me in."

It was a moment of silence before Kara heard a clicking sound, followed by a creak from the old door. Kara softly smiled when she saw a disheveled Hermione who moved out of the way so that Kara could come in. But as soon as Kara was in, the bookworm shut the door again.

"Ron's just being jealous because he's not as smart as you. He wished he was." Kara whispered, softly as she rubbed the young witch's back. The two stayed like that in the bathroom for a very long time, totally being unaware that something bad would happen next.

An hour or so past and Kara thought that it would be a good time to leave the bathroom. The feast was already over so everyone was in their dormitories.

"Hermione…we should go. We don't want Professor McGonagall to worry about us and take points off."

"But I don't want to." Hermione moaned; her eyes puffed from crying too much and her hair was a bit of a mess. "I don't want to see Ron."

"Hermione are you a Gryffindor or not?" Kara chastised her.

"I'm not." she mumbled.

Kara frowned. "In my eyes you are. The Sorting Hat didn't put you in Gryffindor without a reason."

Hermione smiled since that day. "Thanks Kara." she hugged her friend.

She honestly doesn't know what she will do without her.

"No problem. Now come on."

The minute they got out of the stall, Kara scrunched her face as if she tasted something horrible.

"Ugh! What is the horrible smell?!" Kara exclaimed, plugging her nose.

"I don't know. It's awful." Hermione replied, trying to erase the stench.

The two kept on walking a bit further until the smell got really strong but then they paused, eyes wide. The thing that made them to stop was standing right in front of them, not allowing them to get out of the bathroom.

"Ka…Kara…" Hermione squeaked as the two carefully backed away.

There was a humongous troll with a disgustingly green color and the horrible stench seemed to be coming off from it. It was large and just plain ugly as there were some random bumps on its body. Kara shuddered just by looking at the bumps.

The troll then raised its club, smashing the top part of the stalls. Hermione screamed at the scene while Kara shielded her face from the flying woods. She winced when one of the wood's sharp edges scratched at the top of her hand.

Kara saw Hermione crawling to the next stall but unfortunately, the troll noticed this which was why he continued to smash the next set of stalls.

"Hermione!" Kara cried. She gasped when the troll saw her and Kara made a dive for the sink.

However, the Troll brought its club down at the sink as it crashed on the edges. Suddenly, Kara thought she had heard footsteps even through this chaos so she looked up to see two familiar figures.

"You guys!" Kara cried out.

"Hermione! Kara! Move!" Harry shouted as Ron and Harry threw wood at the Troll, hoping to distract the troll.

"Hey, pea brain!" Ron shouted. The wood in which he just threw had hit the troll's head. Kara started to dart from the sink but the distraction didn't last for too long since the troll had noticed that its prey was running away.

The fiend raised its club again but it missed its prey since the club struck the ground. Once Kara reached the shaken Hermione, she grabbed her urging her to move. But, because Kara was so focused on getting them to safety, she didn't notice a loose piece of wood.

She tripped and fell to the ground, earning a grunt from her. Hermione just managed to be on the safe side.

The brute saw this and started to raise its club. Kara gasped as her hands were thrown over her, making the hands to be like a shield. The fallen girl closed her eyes, waiting for the worst to come. But…

"Whoaa!" a voice exclaimed. Kara had dared herself by opening her eyes only to find out that Harry grabbed its club which made the brute to pull the club up so that way it could get rid of the unnecessary pest.

But when the troll flung the club, it made Harry to plop himself on the shoulders of the troll. Kind of like a piggyback ride.

Kara let out a soft gasp when she felt the breeze of the club swinging past by her. She knew that the troll was swinging sideways as in attempt to get rid of Harry but it didn't work.

Harry felt his stomach being flipped and he knew he would throw up soon so he quickly took out his wand and plunged into the fiend's nose.

"Ew…" Ron said, disgusted.

The troll snorts, trying to get the object out and had also began to whip around.

"Whoa!" Harry screamed when the troll began to go wild.

Finally, the troll pulled Harry off its shoulders and was now holding him by one leg, upside down. It gears up its club and swipes at the Boy-Who-Lived. He pulls himself up and down while the troll swiped again.

"Do something!" Harry yelled as the troll missed its target again.

"What?!" Ron asked.

"Anything! Hurry up!"

Ron then got an idea as he grabbed his wand out. On the safe side, Hermione waved her hand.

"Swish and flick!" she instructed.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" he exclaimed. The club got lifted out of the troll's hand and was now hovering above its head. The troll looked up, confused just as the club comes back crashing down.

As it went down, Ron looked at it amazed.

"Cool."

The club hits the troll's head and the troll wavers, then dropped Harry who crawled away so he wouldn't get squished under the massive weight. The troll then came down, crashing hard.

No one spoke so Hermione got up while Kara scrambled up. She watched at her friend who stared at the troll, cautiously.

"Is it…dead?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think so. Just knocked out." Harry answered. He then made his way to grab his wand which was covered in goo.

Kara made a vomit sound as she looked away. "Good luck getting a new wand, Harry." she responded, looking away.

Cringing, Harry wiped away the goo at the end of his robes.

Suddenly, many footsteps were heard until figures started to come in. McGonagall who was the first one to come in gasped at the sight followed by Snape who just had an emotionless face.

"Oh! Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed, stammering. "E-explain yourselves, both of you!"

Ron and Harry began to explain but they didn't really form a sentence.

"Well, what it is…"

"It's my fault, Professor McGonagall." Hermione suddenly blurted it out. Harry, Ron, Kara and the Professor gaped at the young witch who looked at the ground.

Shocked, McGonagall spoke. "Ms. Granger?" she replied with a stern voice.

"I went looking for the troll. I'd read about them and thought I could handle it. But I was wrong. If Harry and Ron hadn't come and found us…we'd probably be dead."

Kara said nothing. She had too much things going in her head, anyway and she didn't want to say anything since she will regret it.

McGonagall who was still wearing a shock expression quickly changed her expression to a neutral one but the kids could tell she was angry.

"Be that as it may…it was an extremely foolish thing to do. I would have expected more rational behavior on your part, Ms. Granger. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgment. As for you two gentlemen I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many students could take on a full grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. Five points…" she paused, still glaring at the guys. "Will be awarded to each of you. For sheer dumb luck!"

Kara could tell that she tried not to yell at the kids so she replied the last sentence rather sharply.

Snape and McGonagall exited, leaving Quirrell and the kids alone with the unconscious troll.

"Perhaps you ought to go…M-Might wake up…heh." the kids exited but they could hear the troll's roar and the professor's shriek.

**xXxKaraxXx**

Kara smiled when she saw Hermione hanging out with the boys the next morning. She was glad that the boys had finally came to their senses—actually, Ron did. Harry didn't really mind her that much.

Kara frowned when she saw something was wrong with Harry since he would repeatedly twirl his food on a fork.

"Take a bit of toast, mate, go on." Ron urged him.

"Ron's right, Harry. You're gonna need your strength today." Kara spoke when she approached him.

Harry turned diagonally and looked up to see Kara. He smiled softly before answering.

"I'm not hungry."

"Good luck, today Potter." a sudden voice drawled, startling Kara but the tone in his voice held no actual encouragement. The gang turned around and saw Snape sneering. "Then again, now that you've proven yourself against a troll, a little game of Quidditch should be easy work for you…" he paused. "Even if it is against Slytherin." he glared at the boy.

Kara raised an eyebrow at the sudden walking movements he had displayed. He was limping.

_Why is he limping_? Kara thought.

"That explains the blood." Harry suddenly thought out loud, earning three curious glances.

"Blood?" Hermione asked.

"Listen: last night, I'm guessing Snape let the troll in as a diversion so he could try and get past that three headed dog. But he got himself bitten, that's why he's limping."

Kara frowned again. "I don't know Harry. Do you even have the evidence? What if he wasn't the one who let the troll in?"

"Then who? If you're thinking about Quirrell then surely you must be joking! That man can't even form a sentence properly without stuttering so much!" Ron replied.

"Ron!" Hermione hissed, annoyed at Ron's insensitivity.

"What? I'm just saying."

"Well you don't need to be rude."

"But hasn't either of you noticed how strange Quirrell had been acting ever since the troll incident?" Kara asked.

The group stared at her, making her to sigh.

"Guess I'm the only one then."

"But anyways, why would anyone go near that dog?" Hermione asked.

"The day I was at Gringotts, Hagrid took something out of one of the vaults. He said it was Hogwarts' business, very secret."

"So you're saying…" Hermione trailed off.

"That's what the dog's guarding. That's what Snape wants." Harry concluded.

_I seriously doubt that it's Snape. _Kara thought. _But then who? That's the biggest mystery of this…_

A sudden screech made Kara to snap out of her thoughts as she saw a beautiful owl soaring towards them. She then dropped of a very long parcel in front Harry.

"Bit early for mail, isn't it?" Hermione asked, curiously. She wanted to know what was in the parcel.

"But I-I never get mail." Harry stuttered, shocked.

"Let's open it." Ron said next.

The four of them opened the package only to receive gasps.

"It's a broomstick!" Harry exclaimed, excitedly.

Ron, who still stared at the broomstick with awe, spoke. "That's not just any broomstick, Harry. It's a Nimbus 2000!" he responded just as excitedly as Harry.

"But who…?" he stopped when he looked at McGonagall who was stroking Hedwig. She turned around and gave her a smile at him.

Author's Note: Another chapter completed! Whew! Next time is the Quidditch game! That oughta be interesting! :p Oh and thanks to everyone who followed/favored the story! Yeah I lost track…


	8. The First Match

Author's Note: …first of all, don't kill me for not updating in such a long time! I am deeply sorry! T_T yes as you can see, I have posted yet ANOTHER story which is called A Tangled Mess—my very first crossover of Tangled, Frozen, Rise of the Guardians and Brave. That being said, CHECK IT OUT AND don't forget to REVIEW! Onwards!

Chapter 7: The First Match

Ever since the news of Harry having a broomstick made Malfoy more mad and jealous—not that he would actually admit it. Kara rolled her eyes at the immature boy though, she could tell that he was jealous since Malfoy was trying in every way to get Harry in trouble.

"Bug off, Malfoy. Leave Harry alone!" Kara said, exasperated before stalking off to find Harry and Ron.

Hermione was in the library doing some homework and other stuff so Kara didn't really want to spend her day in the library when she could go outside and enjoy the sunny weather.

She finally found the two boys who were at the Quidditch Pitch. It seemed Harry was practicing a bit more before the real game starts—which is very soon and Kara couldn't wait to see Harry's first game.

Kara could tell that Harry was very scared but after Hermione showed him the seeker badge about his father, he was slightly scared.

The classes went as usual; Snape kept picking on Harry and Neville which made Kara to hate him even more.

She would throw something hard at the back of Malfoy's head to keep him quiet. She smirked when Malfoy rubbed his head as he glared at Kara who now snickered.

Finally, it was the day of the Harry's first game. Kara quickly bolted out of her last class of the day so she could quickly drop her stuff in the dormitory before meeting up with Hermione. Once the two girls met up with each other, they walked to their proper stand.

It was noisy but what did Kara expect? It was a _game _after all and games did tend to go noisy.

"Do you think we will win this time?" Hermione asked as her eyes were glued to the Quidditch tower.

"Of course we will. Wood couldn't help but to gloat all day, saying that we got the best team ever." Ron answered. "There they are!"

Cheers exploded as each of the houses cheered their own—well, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff cheered for Gryffindor as they wanted to see them win. The Slytherins, however, cheered for their own house.

The moment the door opened, the players mounted their brooms and zoomed out onto the enormous pitch.

"Hello and welcome to Hogwarts' first Quidditch game of the season! Today's game: Slytherin versus Gryffindor!"

More cheers exploded.

"GO GRYFFINDOR!" Hermione screamed.

Kara watched the players as they took their positions in the air in a circle. She saw Harry weaving in, being the highest among them.

"The players take their positions as Madam Hooch steps out onto the field to begin the game."

"Now, I want a nice clean game…from all of you." she eyed at each player before she kicked the trunk and the bludgers zoomed out.

"The bludgers are up…followed by the Golden Snitch. Remember, the snitch is worth 150 points. The seeker who catches the Snitch ends the game." the commentator stated as the golden ball fluttered at an incredible speed, Kara wondered how Harry can see that.

Madam Hooch picked up the Quaffle, eyeing the teams one last time before she threw the ball just as Lee said:

"The Quaffle is released…and the game begins!"

Gryffindor was the first one to take the possession of the ball and a chaser zoomed past the Slytherins so that she could reach their goal. She threw the ball once it was safe to do so and scored. The crowd went wild after the successful throw.

"Angeline Johnson scores! Ten points for Gryffindor!"

Because of that goal, it made Harry to be excited. However, the moment he let his hands off the broom, the nasty little bludger zoomed past by him almost knocking him off.

"Whoa!" Harry exclaimed though he quickly regained his balance back.

"Well done!" Hagrid shouted.

"Slytherin takes possession of the Quaffle. Bletchley passes to Captain Marcus Flint."

Kara made a scowl at the name of Flint. She had heard stories about him from Ron and from the sound of it, she didn't like him one bit.

She eyed Flint who dodged the oncoming people—which by the way made Kara to curse—and threw the ball for the Gryffindor hoops. She gaped at the throw but suddenly grinned when Oliver appeared and whacked the ball away with his broom.

"YES! TAKE THAT FLINT!" Kara shouted, ecstatically.

Hermione and Ron stared at the sudden outburst.

"What?" she asked, earning head shakes from them.

Two chasers kept on passing the Quaffle back and forth as they strategized to score. One of the chasers took the ball and threw it through the Slytherin hoop which earned Gryffindor points.

"Another ten points to Gryffindor."

Things got really nasty throughout the game. Flint snarled at Oliver who blocked every throw from Slytherins and because of that, Flint snatched a bat from one of his teammates and whacked the bludger right at Oliver. Oliver didn't dodge it so it struck him in the stomach, sending him to fall through one of the hoops and down to the ground.

"PENALTY!" Kara exploded with rage.

The crowd booed at the low trick while the Snakes laughed. The evil snakes zoomed ahead and one of them jumped over one of the Weasley twins and they scored. Harry was upset by the lack of defenders. Who was going to block the ball?

The snakes then boxed another Gryffindor chaser into the inside of the tower. She fell tumbled down before getting out. The crowd booed and once again, the snakes scored. Kara clenched her hands on the ledge of the rails in anger, not caring if her knuckles went white. Those foul loathsome evil snakes!

Kara breathed out a sigh of relief when she knew Harry had spotted the Snitch. About time. He started to head off after the ball but then without a warning, his broom started to buck as if it was trying to get him off the broom. Kara gave a puzzled look at the sudden oddness.

That wasn't supposed to happen.

"What's going on with Harry's broomstick?"

Kara whipped her head around only to find Malfoy smirking at her. In return, Kara glared at him.

Hermione snatched the binoculars from Hagrid so she can look at Harry then she changed her direction. This time, it was at Snape who seemed to be muttering something. She gasped, pulling down the binoculars.

"What is it?" Kara asked once she heard her gasp.

"It's Snape! He's jinxing the broom!"

Kara widen her eyes at the news. She knew that Snape hated Harry with his gut but to go as far as jinxing the broom? That was…low. But at the same time, the girl made a frown. Something just doesn't feel right…

"Jinxing the broom? What do we do?" Ron's voice snapped Kara back to reality.

"Leave it to me." she rushed out of her spot so that she can go and do her thing.

Harry, who was scared out of his wits, was now knocked around and then he falls though he didn't fell completely off the broom since he was dangling by one arm from the broom. Kara knew that Harry had little time left.

"Come on Hermione." Ron said, nervously.

"Can I borrow that?" she asked even though she snatched the binoculars away from Ron.

She whirled around and right there, she saw a commotion at the teachers stand. Hermione had done it. Kara then eyed Harry's broom. It had stopped bucking, allowing Harry to climb back on. The Slytherin Seeker was shortly following the Snitch. Of course, Harry couldn't have that so he took off.

"GO!" Kara exclaimed once she Harry passing by them.

The Snitch took many dives and turns before it resumed flying straight for a while. Once again, the ball dove for the ground which made the seekers to follow the path. Because the boys were approaching the ground quickly, the Slytherin Seeker backed out since he didn't want to crash.

However on the right time, Harry pulled himself back up as he still continued to follow the Snitch which is a feet above the ground. Harry now stood on the broom, making Kara to think that he was crazy as the boy stepped forward, trying to grab the ball. He went too far and toppled off the broom, tumbling on the ground.

Kara winced when that happened—it must've hurt.

The boy got up and suddenly lurched.

"What's wrong with Harry?" Kara asked, cautiously.

"He looks like he's going to be sick!" Hagrid replied with wide eyes.

Finally on the last lurch, something popped out of his mouth and it landed on his hands, earning Harry to grin like an idiot.

"He's got the Snitch!" Lee shouted, excitedly. "Harry Potter receives 150 points for catching the Snitch!"

Hooch blew her whistle which signaled that the game had ended. "Gryffindor wins!"

The crowd went berserk at the win. Kara screamed with joy as she hugged Ron—Hermione on the other hand clapped and cheered for her friend.

"YES! WELL DONE HARRY!" Kara screamed.

Harry raised the Snitch into the air and the crowd as well as his team cheered at the success.

"Go, go Gryffindor! Go, go Gryffindor!" the crowd chanted.

Author's Note: Aw, Harry made his team to win the game! *cheers* well til next time! And don't forget to review! And yes, I know it's short. It's just that I didn't want to ruin the perfect ending :')


	9. Something Slipped

A/N: Thanks to RoseGranger for reviewing! Now um since I lost track of who favored/followed the story, I'm gonna go and give a shout in one go. Soo…thanks to everyone who favored and followed!

**RoseGranger: **Yup! I always found it funny how Harry nearly swallowed the snitch XD epic! haha you got that right! The detention will be interesting for sure! :D especially if Malfoy's in there ;)

Chapter 8: Something Slipped

Because the Gryffindors had won the game, they were partying nonstop until McGonagall came in and curtly told them to go to bed which earned numerous of groans though to Kara, she found it very amusing.

Of course, the young girl couldn't go to sleep since she was still excited that Gryffindor had won the game. That scene kept on playing inside her mind over and over again until finally, sometime at midnight, the girl soundlessly fell asleep.

The next morning many people had been sleeping in mainly because it was Saturday and they had no classes. Around nine-thirty, Kara found herself awakened since she couldn't sleep anymore.

Strange.

She usually sleeps in when it's the weekend…

After doing her usual routine, she helped herself to a nice pair of grey jogging sweatpants, a white tank top, a black pull over hoodie and white running sneakers. She thought she should go for jog around the school but she would definitely avoid the Forbidden Forest.

When Kara was rummaging through her bag (to look for a hair band), she gazed longingly had her Ipod. She knew that she couldn't play it here because it had too much magic in the air…unless there was a spell that could actually make the device to work here then she would be very glad.

But until then, Kara would have to bury her music device in the bag once more until it come out of hibernation. The young witch finally found a hairband so she tied her hair into a ponytail and it was then that the girl walked out of the dorm and went outside…

Where she got greeted by a chilly breeze as the sky was cloudy, possibly indicating that rain would come; she just hoped that it won't come during her run though she wouldn't mind.

It can be refreshing…when it wants to, of course.

She frowned when her thoughts suddenly went to Malfoy.

That kid has got to be one of the strangest people she had ever met. There's something about him that makes him a mystery…if that made any sense. However, Kara frowned when another thought came in.

She knew it was crazy but she had to let it out or otherwise it would drive her insane. She felt as if she had known the boy for many years…but just _where _and _when_? Kara didn't know.

On the other hand, Malfoy did remind her of a guy she knew before she went to Hogwarts.

Skylar, was it? He acted like a jerk. She could've sworn that those two might be twins since the way how both of them act.

Boys do have moments, she guesses.

"Oomph!"

Kara felt that she collided into something, sending both of them to the ground. She gasped when she clumsily landed on the ground since her arm buckled down due to the awkward weight it was put on.

"Woah, hey. You alright?"

Her eyes were suddenly locked with the familiar grey eyes. Kara felt herself being lost in them until she realized that she was staring into them with an intense gaze so the girl tore herself away from them.

"Um…erm…Malfoy."

Hastily, she scrambled up while not looking at Malfoy.

"Good morning to you." he muttered before he stalked off.

Kara gave him a one weird look before she heard four familiar voices.

"Nonsense. Why would Snape put a curse on Harry's broom?"

The witch turned around and grinned when she saw her friends and Hagrid. Grinning, she jogged towards them from behind and when the right moment came, she glomped on Hermione who screamed, causing the males to jump at the sudden noise.

Kara laughed at the reaction. "Hi Hermione."

"Wha…?" Hermione had her eyes wide before she realized that it was Kara. "Kara!" she cried out. "Don't do that! You gave me a heart-attack!"

Kara laughed. "I can tell."

"Hey Kara." Harry greeted, followed by Ron who gave a nod.

"Hey Harry, Ron and Hagrid."

"'Ello Kara. What have yer been up to?" the giant asked.

She shrugged. "Eh nothing much. Just went to jog for a while." she then linked arms with Hermione. "So…who puts who on a curse?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at the lack of her friend's words. "Harry thinks Snape cursed his broom."

Kara flashed him a smile. "Now as much as we all want to get back at Snape, you know very well that Snape would _never _do such a thing. Snape would never do that to anyone."

"How do you know?" Ron asked.

Kara shrugged. "I just know. I follow my instincts," she paused. "If that helps." she added.

"But…he was trying to get past the three headed dog on Halloween."

Hagrid froze. "Who told you 'bout Fluffy?" he demanded.

Kara and Hermione gaped at the giant as if they couldn't believe that the monstrous beast actually had a name. Fluffy out of _all _names.

"Fluffy?" Ron asked, incredulously.

"That thing has a name?" Hermione asked, shocked with eyes wide.

"Well, of course he's got a name. He's mine. I bought him off an Irish feller I met down at the pub last year. Then I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the…" he trailed off.

"Yes?" Harry asked, his eyes being filled with innocence.

The giant scowled. "Shouldn'ta said that. Don't ask any more questions. That's top secret, that is." he replied, gruffly.

Kara smirked at her friend's lack of secrecy.

"But Hagrid, whatever Fluffy's guarding, Snape's trying to steal it!" Harry insisted.

"Codswallop. Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher."

"Hogwarts teacher or not. I know a curse when I see one. I've read all about them. You have to keep eye contact. And Snape wasn't blinking!"

"Exactly." Harry nodded.

The giant sighed, a slightly frustrated one. "Now, you listen to me, all four of you. You're meddlin' in things that ought not to be meddled in. It's dangerous. What that dog is guarding is strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel."

"Nicholas Flamel?" Kara asked, curiously.

Hagrid groaned. "I shouldn't have said that! I should not have said that. I should not have said that." he repeated it again until he was out of sight, grumbling on his way.

Kara shook her head at his misfortune.

"Nicholas Flamel…" Harry replied, feeling the name rolling of his tongue. "Who's Nicholas Flamel?" he asked, confused but only had no answers as neither of them knew.

A/N: I apologize if the chapter is short…much shorter than my previous one. But have no fear! The next chapter should be longer. See you in the next one!


End file.
